Get Well, Little Brother
by Whitewingedseraphim
Summary: Romano wakes up his brother Feliciano feeling sick. Although tired, Romano makes sure his brother is okay.


Romano wakes up to his little brother, Feliciano feeling sick. He wants his brother's comfort.

Romano woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Fratello," the voice kept repeating.

Slowly blinking awake, his eyes focused on a figure.

Standing by his bed was his younger brother, Feliciano. The light from the table lamp revealed him with slightly messed up hair, his eyes a dull green color and his face pale. Romano also took note of him holding his stomach in discomfort.

Romano took a look at his phone. The time read 1:30 am.

"What the hell are you doing up at this time?" Romano griped. He was beyond tired.

"I don't feel good," The younger whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. Romano sat up a little. He hated seeing his brother cry and he knew if he was crying, he really needed him.

"What do you feel like?" Romano asked him.

Feliciano swallowed.

"My stomach feels weird."

Romano had a clear idea of what he meant.

"Weird? Like you're gonna throw up?"

Feliciano nodded. Romano sighed as he watched his brother tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.

"Tell you What," Romano said getting out of bed. "You go sit in front of the toilet, and I'll go get you a glass of water in case you do throw up, si?"

His brother nodded as he walked slowly to the bathroom.

Romano went downstairs and got the glass of water. He walked back upstairs shortly after.

He walked into the bathroom to see his brother taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. Feliciano whimpered as he looked over at his brother with tear filled eyes.

"Ro, I don't wanna throw up," Feliciano whimpered. That whimper turned into a sob as he tried to calm himself down. Even his curl lowered in fear. Fear of throwing up.

Romano took a step forward. He set the glass down next to his brother as he sat next to him.

"I know, Feli, but you'll feel better once you do it, I promise." Romano explained in a soft voice. His voice was naturally deep, unlike his brothers, so he failed at having a soothing voice.

Feliciano tried his best to take in his brother's words, but as he kept staring down at the toilet bowl, the sicker he felt.

Romano put a gentle hand on the Northern Italian's back once he started dry heaving.

This sent Feliciano into panic mode.

"Shh, Let it out, Fratello, you'll be okay."

Feliciano couldn't hold it back anymore. His body jolted as brown liquid pushed past his lips and disturbed the toilet water, making it splatter in the bowl. He kept crying in between breaths and he was shaking so bad, he almost fell in.

"Feliciano, you need to calm down. You're getting yourself too worked up. It'll be over soon."

"I can't stop," He cried out again as a mouthful came up.

"Because you need to calm down. If you take a few deep breaths you'll feel ok, breathe."

Romano demonstrated was he meant bd Feliciano soon followed.

After a few minutes, it passed and Feliciano rested his head on the toilet.

"Feliciano Vargas, your ass has touched that. Get your face off of it."

"So has yours," Feliciano said dryly. Romano kept his mouth closed and grabbed some toilet paper. He wiped his brother's face off and handed him the water.

"Small sips," Romano warned. "I don't want you to get sick again. Plus, you need fluids in you. You look like a ghost right now."

"Mm..."

Romano wondered if he had a fever. Confirming his suspicion, he placed a hand to Feliciano's forehead. It was burning.

"You have a fever," Romano sighed. Feliciano just continued to shake.

"B-but I feel cold."

Romano was deciding on what to do when he looked at his clothes. they were marred slightly.

"I think you should take a bath. You might feel better."

The younger Italian's face lit up a bit.

"Really? But It's so early, and you're probably exhausted."

Romano sighed.

"Yeah, but there's no way that I can sleep until I know you're ok," Romano admitted.

Starting the water, Feliciano kept his shorts on as he stepped in. The warm water sent instant relief to the European.

Romano splashed water over his chest and grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it over his brother's chest. Feliciano smiled through sleepy looking eyes at his older brother.

After he was clean, Romano got him dried off and dressed. Romano looked at the clock in the bathroom. It read 2:56 am.

"You think you're ready to go back to bed?" Feliciano nodded.

Romano steadily helped his brother out of the bathroom.

"Um, is It ok if I sleep with you, tonight?" Feliciano asked a bit shyly.

"Uh, sure," Romano stated.

He helped his brother get comfortable and under the covers.

Romano climbed in after him. Usually, he'd have his back to him, but not this time. No, the southern Italian faced him as he closed his eyes.

"Grazie millie. You're the best big brother ever," Feliciano whispered as he started to drift off.

Romano's eyes slid open. He stared at he gentle smile on his brother's face as his eyes held that innocent gaze to them.

"Uh, no problem," Romano muttered looking away. Being affectionate was still a bit awkward to him. He searched his head for words to say. He settled on,

"Buona notte, I hope you feel better."

With that, Feli scooted closed and hugged his brother. He stayed in that position.

All night.


End file.
